Unforgotten
by hope-kylie-4eva
Summary: After the battle Ron and Hermione were crazy in love, until one day a tragety happened that seprated them. But now after 2 years they are back togheter, but is everything still exacly the same? Will the past be forgotten? READ PLZZ
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is my first story! So comment PLEASE! i take critisim !**

We just came back from Fred's funreal, now we were at The Burrow. I hated to see him that sad.

" Ron, don't worry, everything will be alright," I whispered tears forming in my eyes, but I wiped them away. Ron sighed, it has been a week since we have deafted voldemort. I leaned in a gave Ron a kiss on the check, he put his arms around me, and I put my head in his chest. I left a few tears out.

" What time is it?" I asked

" 6 pm," Ron answered.

" We better go downstairs for dinner," I said. Ron nodded, and he let go of me and I got up.

" Wait, shouldn't we change first?" he asked me. I nodded, and got my clothes.

" Um, Ron, Do you want to change in the bathroom or shall I?"

A devlish smile spread over Ron's face,

" Or we can both change in here," he suggested. A horrified look crossed Hermione'e face

" Ron!"

" I was just kidding," he replied. I gave him a smile and went to change in the bathroom. When I came down everyone was already over there, I took a seat by Ron. Mrs. Weasley was crying, and she wiped her tears and then Ginny put out all the food. At the funreal Ginny was sobbing, so was Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, was crying and so was I but Ron comforted me and Geroge looked depressed.. But I could also see that he was crying. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand. George came in with his new girlfriend, Kylie. She is now currently living at The burrow with the Wealsey's because when she finally turned of age (it was some time ago , like 2 years ago, but Geroge met her not long ago), her parents kicked her out of the house, because she was a wizard and they were disgusted that she was a wizard. When we were done eating the first thing Ron did was go up to his room. I decided to follow him.

" Do you want me to leave," I asked quitley.

" No, I need you," Ron answered and patted a spot next to him on his bed. I sat down and smiled. Ron then leaned in for a kiss, I accepted it , things were getting intense. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did around my waist, and I layed on his bed. He ran his hands down my body. I knew things were going far but he was upset and it felt pretty good,

" Sorry," he murmed and he sat up straight fixing his shirt and hair.

" No, it's okay," I replied getting up and planting a short soft kiss on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

" Shh, Harry they look so cute togheter, don't wake them up," Ginny protested.

" You'r mum is making breakfast right now, so we kinda have to," Harry said. " Also we have to go to Quidditch cup, after the game I heard that there is going to be a party celebrating Voldemort being deafted. Me, Ron and Hermione are the guests of honor," he added.

" Oh fine," Ginny said giving up. Harry smiled in satisfaction and went up to the slumbering couple. Ron's arms were around Hermione and her head lay in his chest and they slept peacefully.

" Come on you two! No time for that wake up! Come on were going to be late!" Harry shouted and Hermione's eyes shot open and so did Ron's. Hermione got up and out of the lazly. She was blushing Harry saw.

" I'm going to change," she murmered sleepy and made her way to the bathroom, grabing clothes from

" Few more minutes mate," Ron protested and closed his eyes. Harry smirked but Ginny argued.

" Ron, come on Mum made breakfats you know now you don't want to break her heart or anything, you know how sensitive she has been lately. Ron sighed , nodded and then he got out of his bed and grabed from his shelf a pair of clothes.

" You guys can leave now," he said and Harry and Ginny left the room.

" Well now that's done," Ginny smiled and her and Harry made their way down stairs. They saw Kylie helping Mrs. Weasley with the plate and dished. Then she used magic to get all the food on the table.

" Good morning Harry, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said brightly. " Good morning," they said back togheter.

" Need help with that Kylie?" Asked Ginny. Kylie just smiled and said

" Oh no, that's okay , I think I can do it by myself," Kylie answered. Kylie finished putting all the food on the table. Just then George and Mr. Weasley came back from outside. George gave Kylie a kiss on the cheek and she blushed and smiled.

" Where is Ron and Hermione?" asked Mr. Weasley.

" Hermione is changing in the bathroom and Ron is- " Harry began but was cut off.

" Right here," Ron said as he reached the bottom of the stair case.

"You and Hermione both slept long, I reckon Ron what happened last night between you and her, did you two," Geroge began but was cut off by Kylie jaming her heel hard in his foot. She gave him a glare saying " Shut up," and George winced out in pain.

" Thank you Kylie," Mrs. Wealsey said gaving George a cold glare.

" We didn't do anything!" Ron said, red. Hermione just then came down stairs.

" What happened, what didn't you do Ron," Hermione asked as she sat down next to Ron. Everyone then laughed but Ron who turned even redder.

Hermione looked confused but decided to ignore it what happened before she came downstairs.


End file.
